Secrets Uncovered
by Brisngr
Summary: Naruto, at the age of six, is attacked by a mob. On the brink of death, he finds out a secret that will change his life forever. slight OOC and AU. This is the first part of the series, but i don't know how long it will be. NarutoXoc
1. 1: Prologue

Whenever I have a line going across the screen that means it is a scene change.

"Blah" talking "Blah" Kyubbi/demon Naruto talking "Blah" thinking 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A six-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was walking down a street in Konohagakure. Today was the day of the great festival. Today was also one of the worst days of Naruto's life. Today was October 10th, the day the Kyubbi no Kitsune attacked.

Every year on this day, there was always a great festival to celebrate the downfall of the demon. Naruto would always try to go to the festival, but a mob always seemed to form outside of Naruto's apartment. These mobs always tried to kill naruto just because he housed the Kyuubi. For the past 5 years the Sandaime hokage always showed up before the mob could harm Naruto.

Something was off this year though, this year, was a different story. When the mob showed up, something was different this time. Whereas the mobs usually had makeshift weapons that they made themselves or just pieces of stuff on the ground, this time they didn't. What the mobs had this time were real weapons these weapons were the kind that ninjas used to kill their targets, these were not supposed to be used to kill little kids.

When Naruto tried to come out of the house, the mob just pushed him back in. He then heard a sound of a window breaking and saw a rock with an exploding tag on it. Naruto then ran to his room and ducked into a trap door that he always hid in to escape the mobs. When he got outside, he saw that the mob was waiting for him anyway. They chased him into the dead-end of an ally where he couldn't escape. Naruto turned around to see who was chasing him this time. What he saw was probably a fourth of the village waiting outside that ally. Naruto was scared when the mob started yelling **"DEMON!"** "Get out of our village demon!" "Repent for what you have done!" Naruto was scared out of his mind, he then asked, "Why? Why do you do these things to me! What have I done wrong!"

The villagers didn't respond by answering him, they just attacked. Naruto did not fight back because he didn't want to be hurt more than he already was. When he tried to run, someone threw a kunai at Naruto and it pierced his foot pinning him to the ground and making him trip. After all of the beatings the mobs in the past had given Naruto, this was by far the worst. When the mob stopped attacking him for a minute, he fell unconscious.

When Naruto woke up, he could feel something cold and wet. He looked around and found that he was in a sewer. He had no idea why he was here so he just started to wonder around. While he was walking around he noticed that there were big pipes along the sides of the hallways. _'I wonder what those pipes are for' _he thought. He eventually came to a giant room with a huge cage covering one wall. It seemed as the only thing holding the cage closed was a small slip of paper with the word "seal" on it.

As Naruto was observing the cage, a voice came from its depths. **"Hey kit, come closer." **Naruto did as the voice said and was astonished at what he saw. Inside the giant cage was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was wearing a red silk kimono and had long fire red hair going down to her waist. Naruto would think she was just another human except for a few things. Her hands and feet looked like claws and her eyes, the one thing that was the most mysterious, her eyes. They were dark red with vertical slits like a cat.

"**Kit, you are close to death right now, so I am offering you help."** Naruto wasn't listening and just asked, "Where am I?" **"We are currently in your mind, kit."** "Then why are you here!" asked Naruto. **"Now is not the time for this, you are dying and you need help, so I am offering that help, do you accept?"** Naruto didn't know what to do, since he didn't know who this was, so he said the only thing that came to mind, "I accept on one condition**" "Name it" **"Tell me your name." The woman was expecting Naruto to say that, so she complied with his request. **"My name, is Kyubbi no Kitsune, or just Kyu for short. I am also your mother."**

When Naruto woke back up in the real world, an ANBU member was walking up to him with a katana. When he got about a foot away from Naruto, he said, "Today is the day you die, demon. This will do what the fourth should have done a long time ago." As the ANBU member made a move to slash off Naruto's head, a strange red mist blocked it. The mist then formed into the woman that Naruto saw in his mind. Naruto then noticed that she was grabbing the blade with her bare hands! The ANBU was shocked at this and asked, "Who are you?" The woman responded with something Naruto wouldn't forget for a long time. **"I am the Kyubbi no Kitsune, this boys mother!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, first chapter is done, so tell me what you think. (By the way, this is my first fic ever, so criticism is welcome)


	2. 2: What do you mean your my mother?

Whenever I have a line going across the screen that means it is a scene change.

"Blah" talking

"Blah" Kyubbi/demon Naruto talking "Blah" thinking 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was shocked when he heard what Kyubbi said. He looked at her stunned and said "You mean you weren't kidding when you said that in my mind?!" Kyubbi just looked at Naruto and said **"No Naruto, and I will explain all of this when you are better, but as for now, I have to deal with..."** she gestured her head towards the mob **"them."**

As the ANBU member looked at Kyubbi, it dawned on him_. This kid isn't the Kyubbi, but just its container! What was I about to do! Wait a second, since the Kyubbi is his mother, then that makes him a hanyou!_

The ANBU then looked at Kyubbi and then looked at Naruto. He then said "It doesn't matter if your the Kyubbi or not, your still a hanyou and your still not welcome in our village, so **DIE!**"

The ANBU member then jumped at Naruto and executed a downward slash with his sword. Just as it was about to connect, Kyubbi jumped infront of Naruto and took the blow for him.

Naruto was shocked at what just happened, as he looked at his so-called mother he became enraged. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** Naruto yelled in a feral voice. The ANBU just laughed at Naruto and said "I was planning on killing you first, but I don't think your mother liked my plan. It doesn't matter, I'll just get two birds with one stone!'

The ANBU then pulled his sword out of Kyubbi's body and dashed towards Naruto. Just as he got to him, Naruto let out an enormous amount of chakra, even more then the ANBU's. There were two problems with this. One is that no child should have this much chakra, and that this chakra was blood red, unlike the normal blue.

Naruto's features then began to change. His canines lengthened and his whisker marks grew darker and wider. His eyes changed to that of the Kyubbi's and he let out a massive killer intent, freezing everybody that witnessed it.

Before the ANBU realized it, Naruto ran towards him and with a chakra enhanced punch, hit the ANBU in the stomach, making him keel over in pain. Naruto then said to the ANBU **"You killed my mother, so I think I will redo the favor by KILLING YOU!"** Just as Naruto was about to make the finishing blow, he felt a hand grab his own and heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

**"Naruto, do not kill him, I will not have my son stain his hands at such a young age."** As Naruto looked up, he saw Kyubbi and noticed that the wound was completely healed. **"I don't want you to kill him, but I suggest you close your eyes right about now."** Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes, and would probably be glad that he did. When kyubbi saw that naruto had his eyes closed, she went on a rampage. She shot at the ANBU that tried to kill her and thrusted her arm through his head, killing him instantly. The mob then started to run away so she made a Rasengan (will explain later) that was bigger than normal. She shot it at the mob and it exploded in the middle of them killing all that tried to get away. Kyuubi then went over to Naruto and picked him up. When Naruto felt himself being picked up he started to panic. "**Don't worry Naruto, it is just me. Im going to take you back home now so I can heal you." **Kyubbi said as she brought him back to his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kyubbi got Naruto back to his home, she Started pouring chakra into his wounds to heal them. **"If I didn't heal you sooner, then you would have been dead in around 5 minutes." **said Kyubbi. "Why." **"Why what Naruto?"** "Why didn't you tell me about you before?" This made Kyubbi wonder how she would tell him this. **"Naruto, what im going to tell you will explain why all of the villagers hate you and try to kill you."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Chapter 2 is done, tell me what you think. Since I have re-written this to an extent, I will be picking the paring.


	3. 3: First kill

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not putting up the latest chapter yet, but I am rewriting numbers 1 – 7, so just bear with me. I am looking for beta's to help me edit my story and also anybody who is good in translations to help me with jutsu. So if you are interested in any of these positions, just send me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" talking

"Blah" Kyubbi/Demon speech "Blah" thinking 

&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter 

When Kyubbi got Naruto back to his home, she Started pouring chakra into his wounds to heal them. **"If I didn't heal you sooner, then you would have been dead in around 5 minutes." **said Kyubbi. "Why." **"Why what Naruto?"** "Why didn't you tell me about you before?" This made Kyubbi wonder how she would tell him this. **"Naruto, what im going to tell you will explain why all of the villagers hate you and try to kill you."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**The reason all of the villagers hate you is because of me."** Naruto looked dumfounded at the remark but said, "I don't see why they would hate you, your nicer then anybody I have ever met before."

"**That may be true, naruto, but I wasn't always this way."** Said Kyubbi**. "I am one of the 9 demon lords that roam these lands, and also the strongest of them."** Kyubbi said with a proud look. "That's so cool!" said naruto. Kyubbi chuckled at that little statement and said **"But Naruto, I wasn't just born like this, I had to earn it, and earn it I did. All of that changed a little while ago, but that comes later."**

&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&

A golden one-tailed Kitsune was stalking a rabbit through the forest. As the kitsune was just about to attack, another three-tailed kitsune jumped out from behind a tree that the rabbit was by. The one-tail watched in anger as the three-tail took its kill.

The one-tail looked at the three-tail intently. It was about the size of a big dog, where the one-tail was just bigger then a medium size dog. The three-tail also had black fur with white tips on its tails.

"**What do you think you are doing! That was my prey not yours! Now I have nothing to eat all thanks to you." **Said the one-tail **"Well I didn't see your name on it so I claimed it as mine by killing it. Too bad for you but I honestly don't care if you have nothing to eat anymore." **Said the three-tail, earning a pissed of one-tail.

The one-tail couldn't take it anymore and ran at the three-tail. Just as the three-tail looked up it was blown back by a tail whipping his face. **"Just who the hell do you think you are attacking me, the great three-tailed Uzuki?!"**

The one-tail responded **"My name is Kyu, and I don't give a damn if you're a three-tail or not, I will still get my revenge on you for taking my food for the day!"** As Kyu finished up her speech she shot back towards Uzuki as fast as she could and swiped at his face with her claws.

Uzuki was shocked that a one-tail could be as fast as this. This was even faster then he was and that made him scared. He was the top of his class and he never saw this one-tail before, _'how could she be stronger than I am?'_ Uzuki thought.

This little pause was all kyu needed to finish Uzuki off. Kyu ran behind uzuki and jumped above him. Right when Uzuki looked up to see where Kyu went, all he saw was his doom. Kyu used her chakra to make the hair in her tail sharper then a spear, a spear that could go straight through a certain three-tail. When Kyu got to Uzuki, she stabed him through his lower back, paralizing him instantly.

All Uzuki could say was **"How? How is it possible that you have done this to me?" **The last thing he heard before he was killed was **"It was possible because no matter how strong you might be, you are to arrogant and stupid to pay attention to people who are 'weaker' then you, and that is what killed you in the end."** Said Kyu, before giving Uzuki a parting gift.

Kyu then stabed uzuki in the heart, killing him instantly. As she walked away she didn't notice that there were two pairs of eyes watching from the trees. **"So, do you think her reason why she defeated Uzuki so easily was true?" **asked the first figure**. "I am not sure, Suko, but we will find out soon."** The second figure replied. **"You know Katos, you sure are a really weird guy. Weird, but smart." **Replied Suko.

"**The thing that astonishes me the most is that she killed him without regret, and that was her first kill!"** Suko said in a tone that made Katos look at him like he just stated the stupidest thing ever. **"The reason Kyu could do that is because it is in her blood. Just look at her father, he has killed millions and has had no regret. One would think that it would be expected."**

Suko just looked at Katos and said, **"Well, since we are her teachers we might as well make her learn some self control before she does what her father did to get his position." **Suko stated.** "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but it is gonna be hard to teach self control to the daughter of the lord of hell." **Katos said in an amused tone. "**Yes, this is gonna be our longest teaching job yet."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: all right! End of chapter 3, the next chapter will continue Kyubbi's flashback but will have a time skip at the beginning. Just wanted to warn you. REMEMBER I am looking for betas and translators (English to Japanese) for jutsu I am making for the story. If you want to contribute to the story but don't want to be a beta or can't translate, then leave suggestions for my story to make it better

-Brisngr


	4. 4: fatefull meeting

A/N: I have tried uploading this chapter but alas! All has failed in the document manager so nooooo, it wouldn't upload anything. Anyway, here is my 4th chapter of Secrets Uncovered.

(Side note: I will be writing this chapter differently, if you like this way better, then I will write like this, if you like the other way, I will keep writing like that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" talking

"Blah" Kyubbi/Demon speech "Blah" thinking 

&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter 

Suko just looked at Katos and said, **"Well, since we are her teachers we might as well make her learn some self control before she does what her father did to get his position." "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, but it is gonna be hard to teach self control to the daughter of the lord of hell." **Katos said in an amused tone. "**Yes, this is gonna be our longest teaching job yet."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyu was walking through the woods in what seemed like another normal day. What she didn't know about today is that it was the day that the future 4th hokage would be walking through these exact same woods.

As she was walking, she spotted someone practicing his jutsu in a clearing about 50 yards away. _'I might just stick around and watch this guy, he's pretty cute too'_ she thought with a blush that was hidden by her fur. She watched for about an hour and was about to leave until he did a very strange technique.

She watched in awe as he formed a ball of chakra in his right hand in less then 2 seconds, and rammed it straight into a giant boulder. When the ball hit the boulder, it was immediately blown to bits by the small chakra ball. Kyu then watched as he brushed the dust off him like it was nothing. Kyu then decided to do something that was considered forbidden for a demon to do, talk to a human out without the demon being in human form.

As she walked into the clearing, she stepped on a branch, creating a loud enough sound for him to hear. He immediately turned around, pulling out a kunai because he anticipated an attack. What he saw isn't what he thought it would be.

In the clearing, twenty feet from him, was a seven-tailed kitsune. The kitsune had reddish-gold fur with white tips on the tails. It was about six feet tall, making it close to eye level with him. What astonished him though was the color of its eyes. They were blood red with vertical slits like a cat.

"I didn't expect company while I was training. Would you like to watch me train, kitsune?" He said while walking towards the fox.

"Yes, I think that I would like to watch you train for a while. You are interesting, for a human." The Kyu replied to him.

When he heard the fox talk, his mind was thinking something along the lines of _"did that fox just talk to me? Foxes shouldn't be able to do that, I thought they could only speak to each other, not to humans too! Might as well ask how it is able to talk."_

"Umm, exactly how is it that you can speak human language, and exactly why do you think that I am so interesting 'for a human'?" He asked, wanting some awnsers.

"**The reason that I am able to speak to you is because I am no ordinary fox."** Kyu said** "Unlike the ones in this forest, I am a demon fox, which can speak your language. The reason that I find you interesting is because of that technique you just used against that boulder." **Kyu said with some amusement in her voice as she watched his dumfounded look.

"So you are saying that you are a demon hmm? And you thought my jutsu was interesting? Well, since you don't seem like you are going to attack me any time soon, I will let you watch me train. The technique I used is called the Rasengan, a spiraling ball of chakra compressed to a point to which it can become very deadly." He said, "I must ask one thing though, what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Kyu, and my I ask what yours is?" She said while also wanting to know his name.

"My name is Kazama Arashi, the future hokage!" He shouted as he started to rub the back of his head.

"**So you want to be the hokage, huh? What makes you think that you can become the strongest ninja in your village?" **Kyu asked him.

"Well, It could be the fact that I am being trained by Jiraiya of the legendary sannin!" Arashi responded _'While he is not peeping that is'._

"Oh! You mean that white haired pervert that smells like toads I caught peeking into the women's bathhouse and giggling like an idiot?" Kyu asked him.

"That is definitely Jiraiya! Always going on about needing to get research for his books." Arashi said.

"And which books would that be? Hmmmm?" She asked.

"Er, um, nothing, nothing at all." He said trying to cover up the fact that his sensei was a pervert.

"By the sounds of it, he doesn't even teach you anything, am I correct?" Kyu stated.

Arashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head "Well, he did teach me almost everything I know, but he doesn't teach me anymore, so I guess you got me there."

"Since he doesn't teach you anything, do you want me too?" Kyu asked Arashi.

"Eh?! Why would a demon want to train me?" asked Arashi, with a dumbfounded look.

"It is like I said, it isn't every day that I meet a human that is as interesting as you." She said

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Good, now meet me here tomorrow at 5 o'clock a.m., any later and I won't teach you anything." Kyu responded.

"How do you expect me the get here at 5 in the morning?!" Arashi said with disbelief in his eyes.

"Consider it your first step in training, getting faster and as an added plus, not being late." She said while starting to walk away.

"Fine, I guess ill see you tomorrow. Good bye, Kyu!."

"Before I forget, I also want you to teach me that move you used to destroy that rock. Good bye, Arashi."

Arashi then rushed home to prepare for the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yes! 4th chapter is done! I tried to make this one longer then the other ones, so hopefully I succeeded. I am going to have a vote on parings for naruto since I have not decided on one yet. You can pick any female except Tsunade, I honestly don't like it when a 12 year old boy goes out with a 50 year old woman. Some of the older Jounins I can understand, since most are not that far apart. If you want me to, I will make an OC for naruto to be paired up with. I guess I should say this then, LET THE VOTING COMENCE!


	5. 5: Training

A/N: New chapter New Chapter! Well, here is number 5, re-written and ready to be read. I hope you guys like the rewrite. I will also be posting whom naruto will be paired up with once the second arc starts. I decided to keep this all one story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" talking

"Blah" Kyubbi/Demon speech "Blah" thinking 

&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter

"Eh?! Why would a demon want to train me?" asked Arashi, with a dumbfounded look.

"It is like I said, it isn't every day that I meet a human that is as interesting as you." She said

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it wouldn't hurt"

"Good, now meet me here tomorrow at 5 o'clock a.m., any later and I won't teach you anything." Kyu responded.

"How do you expect me the get here at 5 in the morning?!" Arashi said with disbelief in his eyes.

"Consider it your first step in training, getting faster and as an added plus, not being late." She said while starting to walk away.

"Fine, I guess ill see you tomorrow. Good bye, Kyu!."

"Before I forget, I also want you to teach me that move you used to destroy that rock. Good bye, Arashi."

Arashi then rushed home to prepare for the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Arashi got to the field where he met Kyu the previous day, it was empty.

"Oh great, she says to get here at five in the morning and look! She isn't even here! It might be a few minutes before five, but so what! She should have been here by now." He said while sitting down.

Just as Arashi finished his little speech, Kyu came into the clearing, but Arashi didn't know that. He was too busy goggling at the new girl who just appeared.

The girl looked to be his age. She was a few inches shorter then him and looked like a goddess. She had fiery red hair, a red kimono that outlined her features perfectly and red shoes to match. The girl had blood red eyes that looked just like Kyu's. The weird thing was that she also had seven tails waving around behind her.

"Wait a second, claws, tails, blood red eyes…This is Kyu!" Kyu looked at his face in amusement as it went from a look of dumbfoundedness, to a look of shock. "Heh, looks like you finally figured it out arashi. Glad I don't have to tell you who I am." She said as he kept staring at her… 

and staring at her…

and staring at her…

"**Could you please stop staring at me now, if you don't then im just going to leave." **She said

"NONONONONO!" He yelled trying to make her stay.

"What?" She asked. 

"Im sorry for staring at you, but it is just that… WOW." Arashi said while looking at Kyu.

"**And what is that supposed to mean, hmm?" **Kyu teased him in a playful manner.

Arashi started waving his hands infront of his face like he was trying to wave something away. "Im sorry, it is just that, well. Ididntexpectyoutobesohot." he said, rushing through the last part.

Kyu tried to think about what he said for a minute then finally translated it to 'I didn't expect you to be so hot.'

"Well im glad that you think of me that way Arashi, but we have work to do, and I don't think we can train if your just going to be staring at me." She said while getting some kunai out of his pouch he left on the ground.

"oops, sorry Kyu-chan." He said, trying to apologize.

'_Did he just call me Kyu-chan?'_ she thought.

"Whatever, let's just train now, allright?"

"ALLRIGHT!"

Three Weeks later, Same field

"Well Arashi-kun, I do believe that you are going to master that move pretty soon." Kyu said as she watched Arashi panting on the ground trying to regain his breath.

"Thanks Kyu-chan. I feel like I've almost got it, but it is missing something." He told her as he slowly got back up on his feet.

"Missing, what could be missing? You've been succeeding at it this whole time, but you think something is missing?" She asked him

"Yeah, I know I've been getting it right and all, but something is happening that stops me from going very far." Arashi said.

"Well, I guess your gonna have to find out exactly what it is that is stoping you. Personally, I don't see anything wrong. It should only be used for short distances anyway." Kyu said while watching him from a rock.

"Yeah, it should be used for going short distances, but what if my friends or you are in danger and I can't get there fast enough to save them?" he asked her.

Kyu was shocked that he could think of saving other peoples lives without thinking of the danger he would put himself into. This is why she was starting to like him, the pureness of his hart and the thought of putting others before himself. The occasional prank helped too.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I could help you to get the greater distance that you desire, you did teach me the Rasengan afterall." As she was saying this, she pulled out a three-pronged kunai from inside her kunai pouch.

"What the hell is that thing?" he said, looking at the kunai like it was some weird deformed animal.

"This is a kunai that will amplify the distance you can go using that move. I was planing on giving it to you a little later, but I thought you might like to have it now." She told him while giving him the kunai.

"I don't see how this thing is going to help me get greater distance. It looks like just another kunai, but kinda deformed." He said while taking it from her.

"Why don't you throw it then, and when it lands, activate the shunshin."

"Whatever, miss know-it-all." So with that last statement, he threw the kunai. As it was flying he wondered how it was still flying perfectly, even with it's odd shape.

Just was the kunai landed, he yelled out "Shunshin no Jutsu!"

At first, it felt like the ordinary shunshin, but then something weird happened. Instead of going wherever he wanted, he sort of warped straight to the kunai. The thing that set this apart from the shunshin though, was that it all happened in less then a second, while the shunshin took a few to complete.

He landed next to the kunai, which embedded itself into the ground 200 feet away from where he threw it. "Whoa… THAT WAS AWSOME!" he grabbed the kunai and rushed back to Kyu.

"How did you know that it was gonna do that Kyu-chan?" he asked, while jumping up and down in delight.

"Well, after I watched you use the jutsu correctly the first few times, I knew you were gonna want something more." She said watching him jump up and down. "That is when I figured I would make this kunai, which basically summons yourself to it when you us the shunshin. I suggest that you don't lose this though, cause they are really hard to make." Kyu told him.

Arashi stopped jumping up and down after he heard what Kyu said. Since she said it was hard to make, he had to figure out why. "Why is it so hard to make these things?"

"For one thing, you need your blood. I got it from you when we were sparing, just to let you know." She told him before he could ask anymore questions. "Secondly, it needs a special summoning seal that draws you to the kunai when you use shunshin. Lastly, look at the design on this thing! It took one of our best blacksmiths almost four days to make just this one! And another 3 days for the seal! That is the reason I was gonna wait to give it to you." She told him.

"Thank you Kyu-chan! Well, even though it might be hard to make, im glad your blacksmith and sealmaster could do it, it helps improve on the jutsu a lot. Now if your ever in trouble, I can save you! And it would suck if I couldn't see one of my precious people again." at this comment, Kyu blushed but turned away to hide it from him.

"Whatever Arashi-kun, just don't lose it, ok?"

"Allright Kyu-chan! Hey, what do you think I should name it?" Arashi asked her.

"How about… Hirashin?" She said

"That's a great name!" He shouted.

"Allright, im gonna go home now, so later Arashi." She said while starting to walk out of the clearing.

"Hey, do you want to go on a date with me to go get some ramen?!" he asked her before she left, hoping that for once, she would say yes.

"Do you have to ask that every day, even after I say no the first 26 times?" Responded Kyu as she just turned around.

Arashi's happy face suddenly looked depressed, and that always made Kyu sad. She didn't know why, but for some unknown reason, it just did. _"Well, I guess I could go just this time." She thought._

"Allright Arashi, I'll go, but only this time. And you have to change first, I won't go on a date with you if you are gonna be wearing those sweaty clothes." She said taking a look at his state of dress.

"YATTA! Allright, to Ichiraku!" Arashi exclaimed, not hearing the last part of what Kyu said.

"No, to your house to get you changed, and then we are going somewhere nice, not to a ramen place." She _corrected_ him.

"Awwww! But I wanna go to Ichiraku!" Arashi said as he started to complain.

"Allright then, I guess we won't be going on a date." Kyu said, knowing that he would go somewhere else if she said she wouldn't go.

"Ugh, I guess you know where to get me. Fine! We will go somewhere fancy." He said, kind of depressed but still excited.

"Good, now lets get going."

And with that, they marched of to Konoha to go on their first date together, but they didn't notice the pair of eyes in the trees.

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Allright, chapter 5 is done! Next chapter will be Arashi and Kyu's date. I promise that the flashback will be done in 2-3 chapters, then we will get on to Naruto's part of the story.


	6. 6: Preperations

A/N: Yo! Allright, here is chapter 6. (I almost forgot, from now on I will be having Kyu talking without bold text unless she is in fox form, gets kinda annoying, even for me, after a while.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" talking

"Blah" Kyubbi/Demon speech   
"Blah" thinking 

&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter

"YATTA! Allright, to Ichiraku!" Arashi exclaimed, not hearing the last part of what Kyu said.

"**No, to your house to get you changed, and then we are going somewhere nice, not to a ramen place." She _corrected_ him.**

"Awwww! But I wanna go to Ichiraku!" Arashi said as he started to complain.

"**Allright then, I guess we won't be going on a date." Kyu said, knowing that he would go somewhere else if she said she wouldn't go.**

"Ugh, I guess you know where to get me. Fine! We will go somewhere fancy." He said, kind of depressed but still excited.

"**Good, now lets get going." **

And with that, they marched of to Konoha to go on their first date together, but they didn't notice the pair of eyes in the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyu's Home: 8:00 

As Kyu walked into her home, she immediately felt two presence's. Not knowing whom it was, she decided to sneak in and attack them. When she got to the area where the intruders were, she could hear them talking.

"Soooooo, what are we gonna do when she gets back?"

"Well, first we are going to stop her from leaving, then we are gonna ask why she accepted a date with that _human_ in the first place."

"Well Katos, I don't see why we can't just let her go out with the human, it wouldn't do any harm to him, seeing she is just doing it out of pity."

'_Katos! How does my sensei know that I am going out on a date with Arashi-kun?' she thought._

"I do see a problem in it Suko, what if she isn't doing it out of pity, what if she is doing it because she actually likes him?" Katos told him.

'_Suko is here too! They were both spying on Arashi-kun and me why would they bother interfering with my love life. Wait, did I just say that?'_

"What do you mean 'actually' likes him? There is no way that a kitsune could ever like a human, I mean, we all hate the humans cause they are inferior to us! There is no way she would like him… EVER!" Suko yelled at Katos, trying to make his point through.

"Eh, whatever you say Suko, its just that Kyu is different from the rest of us. Even though I might not like humans, I still have some respect for him."

"And why would you have respect for a measly human, oh great one?"

"Well, seeing as that I can see into the future, I can tell what will become of these 'measly human' and it isn't something that will disappoint Kyu at all."

'_Wait a minute, since when could Katos see into the future, and why hasn't he told me this before!'_

"Well then Katos, what is it that will happen to the human that will make Kyu happy?" Suko asked, wanting to know the awnser himself.

"Now it wouldn't be good if I told you that know Suko, seeing as kyu is standing right outside of this room listening to us." Said Katos

All Kyu could think at this point in time was _'_Oh_ shit…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazama Manor: 9:00 

When Arashi got home from his training, he was jumping for joy.

"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!"

He was so happy that he finally got a date with Kyu that he almost forgot a few things.

"Oh crap, where am I going to take her? The only place I really know about is Ichiraku's. Hmmm, I wonder if Jiraiya knows any good places to eat." And that is when the final thing finally dawned on him. "I have no clothes expect for these training ones to wear!"

And with that, he rushed off to the nearest clothes shop to get some new clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Kyu's home: 10:00 

"So you thought you could listen in on us, eh Kyu?" questioned Suko while Kyu lay on the floor tied up with some rope.

"Well at first I thought I would, seeing as you had no idea I was here until Katos pointed me out!" after saying this, she sent a glare at Katos that made him start to sweat.

"Please Kyu-hime, calm down. I only pointed you out because I didn't want you listening to the rest of the conversation." He told her

"And why would you want me to not hear the rest of your little chit-chat? Hmm Katos?" she asked him, using her secret technique.

'_Oh no, she is using it, the **Puppy dog eyes no justu!** Must look away, must look away! NO! I looked, now were all doomed!'_ and with that, he gave in to the secret technique.

"Allright, allright, ill tell you. But im not going to tell you the whole thing." He said

At this, Kyu just looked downright pissed "And why the hell would you not tell me the whole thing?!" she yelled, making Katos and Suko sweatdrop.

'_what am I going to tell her? I know!'_

"All I will tell you, Kyu-hime, is that is has to do with the end of your date. Do you honestly want me to tell you the end?" he asked, hoping his little lie will save his ass.

"Humph! I guess you got me there, and why do you even care that I am going out with him today anyway?" she asked, hoping for an honest awnser this time.

"We are worried that the filthy _human_ will taint you and turn you away from the Kitsune clan." (A/N: bet you can't guess who said that)

"And why would you worry about me getting 'tainted' when all three of us know he wouldn't try to 'taint' even if he had the chance?" she said, with fury in her voice.

"How do you know that he wouldn't if he could? You are the most beautiful kitsune of your age. Don't you know that human's minds are more vulnerable to looks then anything else? Take the human's sensei Jiraiya for example, he goes into his 'super pervert mode' whenever any woman shows more then one inch of flesh to him." Suko countered.

"Arashi-kun isn't like his perverted sensei! He has stayed away from that stuff and even exposes his sensei when he is peeping at the bath houses!" Kyu yelled

"So you admit it! The human is a pervert!" Suko said

"What are you talking about?" Kyu asked

"You just said it yourself, the human peeps at bathhouses!"

"That isn't what I said! I said that he exposes his sensei when his sensei is peeping at bathhouses!" Kyu yelled in rage

"It doesn't matter. It is just the fact that we don't trust him, right Katos?" Suko asked, hoping for some backup

"Actually Suko, I trust the human completely." This statement made Suko's jaw drop to the floor.

"What do you mean you trust him! He is a HUMAN!"

"Yes, but don't tell me you forgot that I can see the future. I know everything that he will do while they go on their date." Katos explained, making Suko see some, if only a little, bit of reasoning.

"Well if you two are done arguing, im going to go get ready for my date now." And with that, Kyu left both of her sensei's in her living room after burning her way through the ropes.

Konoha Hotsprings: 11:00 

"Hey, ero-sennin!"

"Oi gaki! How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Does it really matter Jiraiya-sensei?" once Arashi said this, Jiraiya knew something was up. He never called him sensei unless he had a big problem.

"Allright Arashi, what happens to be your problem?" he asked, hoping to get on with his 'Research'.

"I need to know of a good restaurant to eat at for later today." He told him, earning he a perverted smile from his sensei.

"Oh ho ho! So the gaki has a date does he? Who's the lucky girl? Is it that one from the Uchiha clan? What was her name…? Mikoto! That was it!" he said, trying to extract all the information from his apprentice that he could.

"NO! It isn't with anybody you know, so can you help me or not? He demanded.

"Eh, fistey today aren't we Arashi? Fine, I guess I can tell you a place." He then leaned forward and whispered into Arashi's ear. As he heard what the pervert suggested, his look just got brighter and brighter.

"Thanks Ero-sennin!" he yelled as he was running from the bathhouses.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT GAKI!" Jiraiya yelled as loud as he could.

"Did you hear that?" "Yeah, it sounded like a guy yelling." "I think it came from behind those bushes." And with that, The three girls that heard Jiraiya yell found him behind is 'super secret peeping spot'

First thing to come to Jiraiya's mind before he got pounded close to death _'Im gonna get that stupid bra-' _And they still say you can hear his screams today. "AHHHHHHH! Help me! There gonna get me!"

Kazama Manor: 12:00 

When Kyu showed up at the address that Arashi gave her, it wasn't what she had expected. Where she happened to show up at was a massive estate. To say it was huge was an understatement. It was about half the size of the hokage monument is tall, and double the size of it wide.

When Kyu finally get to the door (mile long walk from the gates.) she knocked on the door expecting someone like a servant to answer. What she didn't expect though, was that it was Arashi himself that answered the door.

As he opened the door, he got his first glimpse at Kyu outside of their training. She was wearing a lavender kimono with red flowers on it that matched the color of her tails. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with two chopsticks giving it a classic style. After he was done gawking at her, he could have sworn he smelled ramen.

Kyu was going through almost the same thing as Arashi was right about now, since the difference was so huge to her.

He wasn't wearing his usual orange pants and white shirt he used for his training. Instead, he was wearing black cargo pants that looked like they had plenty of room for all of his weapons, and a blue tank top that showed off his muscles very well. His sunflower yellow hair was still unruly, but it looked like he tried to tame it. The most different thing of all was that he now wore a white cape with red flames licking the bottom.

They both stood there for a good five minutes just staring at each other not knowing what to say. Arashi finally broke the ice, but didn't really know what he was saying.

"You..so..wow..couldn't..believe..I mean..wow..hi." he finally managed to get out.

Kyu just stifled a giggle, trying to not let her thoughts come out, which currently were _'Oh, My, God! When did arashi get so hot!'_

"Hi Arashi-kun, I guess we should get going before you lose yourself in your own thought, hmm?" she said, making him snap out of his daze.

"Allright! Let's go on our date then!" he yelled, making himself look kind of foolish.

"Remember, no Ichiraku!" Kyu said

"I know, I know."

And with that, Arashi basically pulled Kyu from his estate into the streets of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Allright! The sixth chapter is done and I am happy! I just finished this at 11:20 at night and FF is currently undergoing maintenance, so in the morning I will post this chapter for you all to read.

Well, I will leave you guys here for now, so please review and I will be a happy guy.

**IMPORTANT! **I am currently in need of someone who can help me come up with justu and translate them into Japanese for me, if you can do this, then please message me.


	7. 7: The Date

A/N: Allright! This is going to be the second to last chapter of this story. No, it will not end with this story, this is basically just a really big prequel. The next story will be called Secrets Hidden. Hope you read that one too.

"I will not have Kyu talk in bold anymore, it gets annoying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (goes for all chapters)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah" talking

"Blah" Kyubbi/Demon mindspeak   
"Blah" thinking 

&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter

They both stood there for a good five minutes just staring at each other not knowing what to say. Arashi finally broke the ice, but didn't really know what he was saying.

"You..so..wow..couldn't..believe..I mean..wow..hi." he finally managed to get out.

Kyu just stifled a giggle, trying to not let her thoughts come out, which currently were _"Oh, My, God! When did arashi get so hot!"_

"Hi Arashi-kun, I guess we should get going before you lose yourself in your own thought, hmm?" she said, making him snap out of his daze.

"Allright! Let's go on our date then!" he yelled, making himself look kind of foolish.

"Remember, no Ichiraku!" Kyu said

"I know, I know."

And with that, Arashi basically pulled Kyu from his estate into the streets of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooooo Arashi-kun, where are we going?" Kyu asked as they were walking down the main street of Konoha. People were staring at them like they were deformed or something.

"Well, I thought that would be a surprise, and it wouldn't be good to ruin the surprise, now would it?" he told her.

"Awww, can't you pleeeeaaasee tell me where we are going?" she pleaded with him

"No, I don't want to ruin it" he said

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll make you! **Puppy dog eyes no jutsu!**" and with that one evil jutsu, the one that all men fall for, she tried to pry the awnser out of him. But she wouldn't know that he was immune to it.

"Sorry Kyu-chan, but that jutsu doesn't work on me!" he said while Kyu just looked on in disbelief.

"What! How can you be immune to one of my most powerful justus!?" she yelled, making them get a few stares from the villagers that were currently walking by.

"Well, I guess it could be the fact that I have been asked out so many times by so many girls, a few guys too (shivers), I just sorta became immune to it." While Arashi said that, Kyu just realized all of the girls around them were giving her death glares.

"Well, were here!" He exclaimed, scaring her slightly

"Huh?" as Kyu looked back infront of her, she saw the most expensive restaurant in Konoha, The Burning Leaf.

"How can you afford this! I mean, seriously, this is the most expensive place in Konoha!" she asked/yelled at him.

"Well, a good inheritance from your clan helps out a bit" he said while they were walking into the restaurant.

"Welcome to The Burning Leaf, please follow me to your seats" the waiter at the front desk said.

Kyu was wondering why they got to go ahead of everyone waiting. _"You can't even get a reservation here, how did Arashi-kun get us seats?"_

"Here you are Arashi-san." the waiter said, leading them to the table.

"Um, Arashi-kun, how did you get these seats, I mean, you can't even make reservations here!" she asked him, while they were sitting down.

"Well, when the owner of the restaurant is your sensei, then you can pretty much get any seat in the house." Arashi told her

"WHAT! Jiraiya is the owner of this place!?" she yelled, thinking that there was no way a pervert like him could afford the restaurant.

"Who ever said Jiraiya owned this place? I meant the other Sannin in town." He told her

"Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that Tsunade owns this place?" she asked him.

"Yup" He responded.

"And why didn't I know that?" Kyu asked him.

"That, is because we kept it a secret!" Said a voice that just joined the two.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Arashi said, earning him a knock over the head that sent him to the floor.

"I told you not to call me that baka deshi!" Tsunade said as Arashi was getting off the floor.

"Hold on a second, since when were you his sensei? I thought it was Jiraiya!" Kyu asked.

"Well, I do need to learn medical jutsu as well as ninjutsu, now don't I?" He said as he took his seat.

"Eh, I kinda forgot about that" Kyu responded, thinking of how dumb she was to not remember the other sannin.

"Well you two, what will you have?" Tsunade asked them

**Konoha Park 9:55 P.M.**

"Wow Arashi-kun, I didn't think you would actually know how to treat someone like me on a date." Kyu said as they sat under a Sakura tree looking at the stars.

"Well, Jiraiya is actually what he says he is, good with the ladies. I guess you could say I picked up a few things from him." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Humph, you learned that from Jiraiya? I thought he was just a pervert." Kyu said while pouting, which to Arashi, made her look even cuter then before.

"Well most people do, and by the way" He said, catching her attention.

"What?" she said while still pouting

"You look cute like that." He said while pointing at her, making her immediately look away while blushing profusely.

"Why would you say that?" Kyu asked, kind of intrigued, but still embarrassed.

"Hey, I just say what I see." Arashi responded with a glint in his eye.

"Then what do you really think of me?" Kyu asked with a devilish look on her face.

"Honestly? If you weren't a demon fox, I would have thought that you were and angel." He told her, earning a shocked look

"Do you really mean that Arashi-kun?" She asked, hoping he really did mean it. _'I mean really, how could he mean that? Seriously, im nowhere close to an angel!' _she thought.

"Of course, how could I not. I mean, I have never met anyone more beautiful before." He said, while she started to tear up. When he saw that she was starting to cry, he got worried.

"Did say something wro-mph!" At first he had no idea what was going on, but then he felt something. Something on his lips. Something soft and warm, then it hit him. _"She is kissing me! YATTA!"_

When Arashi figured out what happened, he just deepened the kiss even more. Soon, they were locked in a battle of another kind, a 'battle' with there tongues.

A few minutes later, they finally broke apart, desperate for air.

"Well from the look on your face Arashi-kun, I think you liked it." Kyu said watching a very happy looking arashi.

"Of course, how could I not? Maybe we can do it again sometime?" he said

"And when would be sometime, eh Arashi-kun?" Kyu asked him with a hoping tone.

"Right now." And with that they started another 'battle'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ya ya ya, kill me later will ya? I know im late on chapter 8, but I wanna make this a bit longer. Well, not specifically this chapter cause I made it shorter. What I mean is that I want the flashback to end next chapter, but I will not say how Kyu got sealed into Naruto, cause I want it to come later. Yes, I already thought of a way, but I am keeping it to myself. Not even my good friends know how. Well, chapter 8 is gonna be the rest of this chapter (before I re-wrote it) and some other things.

-Brisngr


	8. Author Note

A/N: Yo! To anybody who is reading this. I am going on spring break next week. Why is this important? Easy! I am finishing up 3 more chapters (I like updating all at once) and will post them next week. I am going to approximate that this story will be from 20 – 30 chapters in length. Just wanted to let you guys know what is going on, see ya next week!


	9. 8: The end of the past

A/N: Welcome one and all to chapter 8! Yes I know that it has been a long ass time, but I've been busy so, this was the only chance I had to upload this while I could. I hope you like the chapter.

The Key is the same as all the other chapters.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Yet…

Last Chapter:

When Arashi figured out what happened, he just deepened the kiss even more. Soon, they were locked in a battle of another kind, a 'battle' with there tongues.

A few minutes later, they finally broke apart, desperate for air.

"Well from the look on your face Arashi-kun, I think you liked it." Kyu said watching a very happy looking arashi.

"Of course, how could I not? Maybe we can do it again sometime?" he said

"And when would be sometime, eh Arashi-kun?" Kyu asked him with a hoping tone.

"Right now." And with that they started another 'battle'

Chapter 8: A new life in the Kazama Clan

After they finished there date, Arashi decided to walk Kyu home. They took the long way around town so that they could see all of the sights at night time. "It's so beautiful out right now, don't you think Arashi-kun?" Kyu asked him while looking at the night sky.

"Yeah, it really is, isn't it?" He said, but he was looking at Kyu, and not the night sky. She caught him looking at her and started to blush.

"Thank you Arashi-kun, for this great night that you have given to me." She said as they walked up to her doorsteps.

"No problem Kyu-chan." He told her as he gave her a peck on the cheek and a big hug. "Would you like to do this again some time?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

"Do you even need to ask that? Of course I will! So.. when is our next date?" she asked him.

"Well I was thinking about next Saturday, so we still have time to train." He told her, while thinking of the time he would be spending with her in the future.

"Sounds good to me, see you then Arashi-kun!" she exclaimed as she walked into her home after giving him another kiss on the cheek.

**Kyu's house: 10:30 P.M.**

As Kyu entered the door she started to relax and think about what had just transpired. As she was thinking of her date with Arashi, Two shadows were hiding above her in the rafters.

"Kyu! Why didn't you say anything when you got home!" Suko asked when he dropped down from the ceiling, scaring Kyu a bit.

"Well, I just got home, so how could I even say anything to you in the first place!" she yelled at him for his idiocricy.

"Kyu, why did you even go on a date with that human in the first place? There are so many other choices you could have made." He said, a little jealous that Arashi got a date with her.

"Calm down Suko, she is just having a little fun. Sooo, kyu, did you kiss him?" Katos asked out of the blue.

She started to blush profusely and nodded slightly. Katos then smiled a little and Suko looked a little upset. They then started to talk about the date more and Kyu told them what happened after the date ended.

**Hokage's office: 10:45 P.M.**

"Hey Jiraiya." Tsunade said while they were waiting for Arashi to get back.

"What's up Tsunade-hime?" He asked, earning a bonk on the head from Tsunade. "God damn that always hurts! Why do you do this to me god! Why!" He yelled at the heavens expecting an answer

"Shut up Jiraiya and listen to me! What do you think has happened so far on Arashi's date?" She asked curiously.

"Well, knowing him, he probably took her to Ichiraku and pigged out the whole time." He said, even though he knows where they actually went.

"Actually, Jiraiya, They were at my restaurant earlier, so I guess I proved you wrong! Looks like it was going pretty well too." She told him, while Sarutobi just watched them bicker.

Just then the door opened and Kakashi appeared in the doorway. "Ah, Kakashi, right on time as always. Come in, come in." Sarutobi told the young boy.

"Thank you hokage-sama." He responded as he took a chair infront of the Hokage's desk.

"First of all Kakashi, I would like to congratulate you on your promotion to Jounin." He said happily to the newest Jounin in Konoha.

"Yeah, congratulations kid, good to see you made it through the test." Jiraiya told him while patting his grayish hair.

"Congrats Kakashi." Was all that Tsunade said to him, since she was still mad at Jiraiya.

"The second thing I would like to say is that you have team training tomorrow with your Sensei. He might be a little hyper though, depending on how things went tonight." Sarutobi told the young boy.

"Allright, thank you Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said as he walked quietly out of the door.

**1 Month Later**

**Training ground 7: 8: 30 A.M.**

Arashi was thinking to himself about giving his students a mission today. But he couldn't decide if he wanted to go through with it, since he had a feeling of dread about him.

He then looked at the woods and noticed Obito running towards him. He then watched as Obito Tripped and fell over a Vine sticking out of the ground.

Kakashi then picked him up while saying something that he couldn't quite hear. They then walked over to him and Rin to start their little meeting.

"Kakashi, congratulations on making Jounin, I'm glad to see that you have improved so much." Arashi said while giving him a three-pronged kunai. "This is my present to you, whenever you are in trouble, throw it at the ground I will come help you."

"Thank you Arashi-sensei. I am happy to be serving under you." He said as he saw Rin coming up.

"Here you go Kakashi-kun, I made this medical kit myself and it has all of the basic survival tools you need." She said as she gave him the small bag.

"Thank you Rin." He said as he took the bag. He then looked at Obito with a questioning eye.

"What? I don't have anything for you, it's just making Jounin, no need to give presents." He said while he was pouting.

"All right everyone! I have decided to give you a mission for the day since you all look so happy." He said while standing up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Is it actually a good one this time sensei?" Obito asked with a hopeful look.

"Yes, it is actually an A-rank mission." He told him, while watching Obito's face brighten up.

"Then onward we go!" He yelled and started to march forward.

**Konoha gates: 5:34 P.M.**

Team Arashi was currently walking into Konoha, after successfully succeeding their mission, but with a tragic loss.

Obito died from a boulder falling onto him while fighting an Iwa Nin. Kakashi and Rin only had to for Obito to give Kakashi his Left eye, since Kakashi lost his. Kakashi was now slowly crying out of his only exposed eye, since the left one was covered.

Rin, however, was balling her eyes out. She lost the one that she had a crush on, but could never tell him, not gaining the courage in time.

As they made their way to the hokage tower, the villagers noticed the gloomy moods and the crying of team arashi. This in turn made them notice that something really bad had happened.

When they got inside the Hokage's office, Sarutobi immediately knew what was wrong, noticing that Obito wasn't there. "I am sorry for your loss, but it is one you must deal with. Shinobi are always putting their lives on the line, and death is one thing that is common." He said, comforting the two young ninja that sat in his office.

"I have informed Uchiha Fugaku, but have learned some bad news in the process. Obito was banished from the clan earlier today after he stole one of their clan scrolls." He said with as much care as he could.

Kakashi had had enough, He got up and stormed out of the office to go talk to the head of the Uchiha clan. Rin was right behind him to go yell at them too.

Sarutobi just sat back in his seat and thought that nothing could possibly be worse then the loss of one of your own precious people.

**Kazama Manor: 7:35 P.M.**

Kyu had just walked up to the door and noticed that it was broken in. She wondered if someone would actually try to steal from Arashi's home.

When she walked in she found Arashi crying on the couch. "Arashi-kun, what happened?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I failed my team, Kyu. Obito died from an Iwa Nin, and now my team is miserable. I'm miserable and hardly anything could cheer me up right now!" He yelled as he spoke his mind. Kyu then scooted closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"Arashi-Kun, I am sorry for your loss, but there is something important that I have to tell you." She said as he looked at her.

"Arashi-kun, Im pregnant." Arashi then promptly fainted onto her.

A/N: Yo! I know I said I would update next chapter, but I was to excited to wait. This was the end of the time skip, so now the story will be focused on naruto and his growth through the academy. Yes, this story will only go up to his graduation. I am planning to make this into a trilogy so that the plot develops right.

-Brisngr


End file.
